


Reminder

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crack, M/M, Possibly OOC, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: After receiving a compliment Robert reminisces about his past and the tattoo that he has.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on possibly my favorite Roseph/Jobert post I've ever seen, http://coefore.tumblr.com/post/163541426026. Please go and look at that I haven't stopped laughing since I first saw it.
> 
> I'm currently in Dream Daddy hell but I'm incapable of writing serious things.

“I like your tattoo. It’s cool.”

The hairs on the back of Robert’s neck stood on end as the new guy pointed out his hand tattoo. He knew the guy didn’t know any better but he still hated when people pointed it out, especially when they thought it looked cool.

“It’s a reminder,” he grunted, throwing back his shot of whiskey.

 

* * *

  

A cool breeze blew past the two men as they stood at the end of the yacht, drinks in hand, watching the sun sink down over the water. Robert hadn’t felt this peaceful in years, standing with his lover, shoulders brushing slightly. He knew the next day they’d be heading back to shore and he almost didn’t want to, though Joseph assured him that things would be different when they got back— he and Mary were through and he could finally start the next chapter of his life. A better one, with Robert.

Robert leaned his head against Joseph’s shoulder and Joseph wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. They kissed and Robert sighed in content, Joseph grabbing his hand and leading him below deck to the king-sized bed that waited for them.

The next day when they pulled back into the dock Joseph didn’t move away from Robert or pretend there was nothing going on. For the first time the two felt they could go into public together as more than just friends

Robert suggested they grab a bite to eat and the two drove to the greasy pizza place that was his favorite.

He ordered two slices of Hawaiian pizza when he noticed Joseph’s face— he looked clearly disgusted.

 “What’s your problem?”

“Robert,” Joseph sighed, “Pineapple on pizza fucking sucks. I can’t believe you eat this shit.”

It was in that moment that realization crashed down on Robert— they could never make it together as a couple. He grabbed his slice without a word and walked out the door, leaving Joseph stranded in the shitty pizza joint and driving to the bar.

Joseph and Mary “made up” and life went back to the way it was. It appeared that nothing had changed.

But whenever Robert looked at the tattoo on his hand he was reminded of that weekend and how Joseph had so utterly betrayed him.


End file.
